futurefandomcom-20200229-history
2020 (Bonum et Malum)
Timeline January *No More Heroes III is released to the Nintendo Switch. *Warner Bros.' Just Mercy is released to theaters. *Universal's The Voyage of Doctor Dolittle, The Turning, and is released to theaters. *Video sharing website VidHub is launched. February *The Pokemon HOME cloud service is released, paired with a patch to Pokemon Sword and Shield which re-adds the National Dex (and all omitted Pokemon) and thus ends the "Dexit" controversy. However, the criticism, anger, and the rest of the controversy around Sword and Shield would calm down but not subside substantially. The games would sell on the low side, around 12.1 million. *DC's Birds of Prey is released to theaters. *Universal's The Photograph is released to theaters. March *Animal Crossing: New Horizons, Monolith are released to the Nintendo Switch. *Pixar's Onward is released to theaters. *Disney's Mulan is released to theaters. *Godzilla vs. Kong is released to theaters. *Universal's The Invisible Man is released to theaters. *Minecraft 1.15 is released. Five updates after 1.9, 1.15 revisits the end and combat, adding further content to the former and reworking the latter. It also adds the Super Fancy graphics option. April *Super Mario 3D World DX is released to the Nintendo Switch. *Universal's Bond 25 is released to theaters. *Dreamworks Animation's Trolls World Tour is released to theaters. May *Minecraft Dungeons is released to the Xbox One, Nintendo Switch, PlayStation 4, and Microsoft Windows. *Junichi Masuda resigns from his position at Game Freak, after over 30 years of working for the company. He reinstates the fact that he wants to see a new generation leading Pokemon and that is why he is resigning, to let that happen. However, it was revealed that Nintendo had put pressure on Game Freak to do so, after seeing the backlash of Sword and Shield. *Disney's Artemis Fowl is released to theaters. *Warner Bros.' Barbie and Scoob are released to theaters. *Universal's Fast and Furious 9 is released to theaters. *Amazon's YouTube competitor, FireTube, is launched, complete with Twitch integration and better user treatment. June *NASA's Artemis 1 mission, an uncrewed test flight of Orion, is launched. *Rhythm Heaven is released to the Nintendo Switch. *Pixar's Soul is released to theaters. *DC's Wonder Woman 1984 is released to theaters. *Warner Bros.' In the Heights is released to theaters. *Universal's Candyman is released to theaters. *E3 2020 is held. **Sony showcases the PlayStation 5 console. **Nintendo announces Fighter Pass 2 DLC content for Super Smash Bros Ultimate, after the success of the initial one and its characters (which included of Joker from Persona 5, The Hero from Dragon Quest, Banjo and Kazooie from Banjo-Kazooie, Doomguy from DOOM, and Rayman from Rayman, paired along with free updates that added Stage Builder, Home Run Contest, ). Nintendo announces the Switch Lite, a Switch sold without the dock and with built-in Joy-Cons for a price of $200, it is also much sturdier than the original Switch and is designed for use by kids, similarly to the 2DS. They also announce that they will be selling an official stylus. July *The United States falls into a recession, quickly bringing the rest of the world down with it. Many blame it on President Trump and the GOP. *NASA launches the Vitality (Mars2020) rover to Mars. *Disney's Jungle Cruise is released to theaters. *Warner Bros.' Tenet is released to theaters. *Illumination's Minions: The Rise of Gru is released to theaters. *Universal's The Purge 5 and are released to theaters. *The Nintendo Switch Lite is released worldwide. **Along with it comes a system update for the Switch, primarily its UI. It adds long requested features including folders, themes, a better eShop design, online messaging, the ability to swap between a line for presenting titles and the grid of the 3DS, Wii, and Wii U, it declutters the Album, adds toggleable menu music, support for Bluetooth headphones, and brings the Mii Maker app to the home screen for quick access (similar to the News and Album functions). It also adds the " ," a replacement to Miiverse, including all of its predecessors' features and more (including private communities). As a result, Facebook integration is removed, however YouTube integration is added to compensate. August *Super Mario Party 2 is released to the Nintendo Switch. *Disney's The One and Only Ivan is released to theaters. *Warner Bros.' is released to theaters. *Universal's is released to theaters. September *At the 2020 Nintendo Direct, Nintendo reveals that the first fighter of the second Fighter Pass DLC will be Captain Toad. He's a very unique character, given that he does not have the ability to jump. In placement of this, he has the feature to form towers that he can walk on (being able to walk on all sides) and from there, perform all moves that need time in the air to work. Alternatives include of Toadette, Hint Toad (called Buckenberry), Yellow Toad (called Alatoad), Banktoad, Mailtoad, , and . *Mega Man 12, ZeroRanger are released to the Nintendo Switch *Warner Bros.' The Conjuring 3 and The Many Saints of Newark are released to theaters. *Universal's Praise This is released to theaters. October *Super Mario Odyssey 2 is released to the Nintendo Switch. *Nintendo announces price cuts to the Nintendo Switch, with the system now costing $274.99. *Warner Bros.' The Witches is released to theaters. *Universal's Bios is released to theaters. November *The 2020 US Presidential election is held. The Democratic ticket of Kamala Harris and Cory Booker defeats the Republican ticket of Donald Trump and Mike Pence and the Independent ticket of Howard Schultz and Jeff Flake. Schultz is often looked upon by historians as the 2nd "Ross Perot." *The ninth generation Xbox console, the NeXbox is released. Launch titles include of Halo Infinite (also releasing on the Xbox One) *Warner Bros.' Dune is released to theaters. *Universal's Red Notice is released to theaters. *Walt Disney Animation Studio's Dragon Empire is released to theaters. *The 2020 US House elections are held. This was often considered what 2018 could've been. **MA-8: Brianna Wu (D) def. , Dem Hold **NE-02: Kara Eastman (D) def. Don Bacon ®, Dem Gain **NH-2: Steve Negron ® def. Ann Kuster (D), GOP Gain **NY-15: Ritchie Torres (D) def. , Dem Hold **HI-01: Beth Fukumoto (D) def. , Dem Hold **Hi-02: Kai Kahele (D) def. , Dem Hold **TX-22: Sri Preston Kulkarni (D) def. Pete Olson ®, Dem Gain **TX-23: Gina O. Jones (D) def. Will Hurd ®, Dem Gain **TX-31: MJ Hegar (D) def. John Carter ®, Dem Gain *The 2020 US Senate elections are held. **AL: Tommy Tuberville ® def. Doug Jones (D), GOP Gain **AK: Forrest Dunbar (D) def. Dan Sullivan ®, Dem Gain **AZ (Special): Mark Kelly (D) def. Martha McSally ®, Dem Gain **CO: Kerry Donovan (D) def. Cory Gardner ®, Dem Gain **GA: Stacey Abrams (D) def. David Perdue ®, Dem Gain **KS: **KY: Amy McGrath (D) def. Mitch McConnell ®, Dem Gain **MS: Chris McDaniel ® def. , GOP Hold **MT: Wilmot Collins (D) def. Steve Daines ®, Dem Gain **NC: Erica D. Smith (D) def. Thom Tillis ®, Dem Gain **NH: Kelly Ayotte ® def. Jeanne Shaheen (D), GOP Gain **NJ: Josh Gottheimer (D) def. , Dem Hold **NM: Brian Egolf (D) def. , Dem Hold **OK: Scott Pruitt ® def. , GOP Hold **TN: Bill Haslam ® def. , GOP Hold **TX: Beto O'Rourke (D) def. John Cornyn ®, Dem Gain **WY: Liz Cheney ® def. , GOP Hold *The 2020 US Gubernatorial elections are held. **IN: Pete Buttigieg (D) def. Eric Holcomb ®, Dem Gain **ND: Heidi Heitkamp (D) def. Doug Burgum ®, Dem Gain **UT: Spencer Cox ® def. , GOP Hold **WA: Cyrus Habib (D) def. , Dem Gain **WV: Joe Manchin (D) def. Jim Justice ®, Dem Gain December *The PlayStation 5 is released worldwide at a base price of $400. Launch titles include of MediaMolecule's Dreams (which would become a killer app for the system), . *Top Spin 5 is released to the Nintendo Switch, PlayStation 5, and NeXbox. *At the Game Awards 2020, Nintendo reveals the 2nd Fighter Pass 2 fighter, who is Chibi-Robo. His up taunt is catching on fire, in reference to the tweet Nintendo made back in 2018. *Papers, Please is released to the Nintendo Switch. *Disney's Cruella is released to theaters. *Warner Bros.' is released to theaters. *Dreamworks Animation's The Croods 2 is released to theaters. *Blue Sky's Nimona is released to theaters. Category:Bonum et Malum Category:Years